ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Journey of Billy and Mandy/Transcript
This is the transcript of the second installment of Cartoon Network Cinematic World, The Journey of Billy and Mandy, based on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy by Maxwell Atoms. Transcript Opening Race for the Baby Rattle Billy Meets Mandy Years Later Meet the Reaper Years later, Billy was drawing on his desk but is struggling. Harold walked in to see him working on his cartoon. *'Harold': Hey, son. What're you working on? *'Billy': It's my cartoon. I was working on it all night. It's due next month. *'Harold': You're a great cartoonist and writer. You always have been. It's your dream since that juggling chickens! *'Billy': That was what? Eight years ago? I'm eighteen! Gladys walked in and see them talking. On Saturday, Billy goes to his desk and draw his latest cartoon. It's about the army taking on a monster which he used to play when he was a child. *'Billy': This is it, men! Steady! Here it comes! roars Ahh! Eek! No! No! Ahh! Ahh! Stop attacking us, Mr. Monster! We only wanted to be your friend. Oh, I'm sorry. Let's make up. and giggles Yay! Mandy walked inside with coffee and doughnuts to go. They've been best friends when they were toddlers and now, they've graduated high school. *'Mandy': That's when the monster melted the foolish soldier's brain with its heat ray vision. *'Billy': Aww! He had a wife and two kids. *'Mandy': He's better off now. Mandy melts the toy soldier until its burnt. Billy rubs his nose and sniffs. *'Billy': How are you today, Mandy? *'Mandy': Great. I got an acting job. *'Billy': Ah, You got the part! *'Mandy': Not yet. I need to have a monologue prepared. *'Billy': A Monologue? *'Mandy': Yeah, I was hoping if you lean me one of your books? *'Billy': Sure. Which one you want? *'Mandy': Ah, which ever is closest. *'Billy': So, what's this audition for a movie about? *'Mandy': It's about a group of gothic teenagers competing in a desert wasteland, filled with all kinds of obstacles, towards one single goal, Utopia, Mankind's last safe haven. It's called Gothic Raceland. *'Billy': So, you're up for a lead protagonist? *'Mandy': And Narrator. It's a brillant title. So, where's Mr. Snuggles? *'Billy': Mr. Snuggles? Oh, it's his tenth birthday today! and whispers That's like gagillion in hamster years. *'Mandy': Oh. Billy and Mandy see Mr. Snuggles on a scamper wheel in his cage. Mr. Snuggles appears to be a really old grey hamster with a party hat on his head. *'Mandy': It looks like he's about ready to kick the bucket. *'Billy': on the cage Happy birthday, Mr. Snuggles! Hey, wanna see him do a trick? Billy opens the cage and takes Mr. Snuggles out. *'Mandy': Show me. *'Billy': Mr. Snuggles, kiss-kiss! Mr. Snuggles starts growling and his mouth foams up. He jumps off of Billy's hand and bites Billy on the nose. *'Billy': muffled Good boy! Billy pulls Mr. Snuggles off his nose and puts him back in his cage. *'Mandy': Oh, Billy. Are you okay? That was more of a bite than a kiss. Mr. Snuggles pants heavily. Suddenly, a swirling green vortex appears. The vortex implants itself into Billy's bedroom floor. *'Billy': What's that? Mandy walks up to the vortex, touches it with her finger and tastes it. *'Mandy': It seems to be a swirling vortex of pure evil coming out of your floor. Mandy touches the vortex with her finger and tastes it again. The vortex shrinks down into a black shadow. The shadow begins to take form. Billy backs up into a corner and nails his teeth into a wall. The shadow takes form into a skeletal creature known as the Grim Reaper. Mr. Snuggles becomes terrified and the Grim Reaper grins evilly at the hamster. *'Billy': Oh, oh, look! It's Santa! Santa Claus! *'Mandy': That's no Santa, Billy. That's the Grim Reaper! *'Billy': Do I still get presents? *'Grim': Uh, well, no. Actually, I'm here for the hamster. *'Billy': Oh boy! Oh boy! You brought presents for Mr. Snuggles! *'Grim': No. I'm taking him away. *'Billy': To the North Pole? *'Grim': No. I... Snuggles bites Grim's hand. Ahh! Ooh! Ooh! Mr. Snuggles jumps into Billy's shirt. Nergal and the Boogey Man appears Grim, Billy and Mandy teamed up Irwin appears Billy and Mandy meets their alternate selves Brains, Brains! Billy and Mandy's private conversation Billy was looking at the photo of him posession Mandy. He mades her do assorted things like insulting Grim, flirting with Irwin, kissing Mandy's mother, going into both men's and women's restrooms, and eating earthworms. In the end, Billy trips and leaves Mandy's head. He then faces a furious Mandy, who orders him to leave. Mandy sees him looking at the photo. She walked and sit beside him where she notices the photo. *'Mandy': Hey, Isn't that the photo of the day where I mauled you? *'Billy': Yeah. I got an idea from a movie where people possesses others by jumping into their heads. *'Mandy': That's why you jumped into mine! Going into restrooms are arkward. *'Billy': I felt sorry for jumping into you. And I am now. *'Mandy': It's okay. Race Against Time Jeff the Spider Domination Begins Final Battle Goodbye After Endsville is saved, Billy and Mandy are at the park with Grim. He opens the portal back to the Underworld. *'Billy': So, you're going back? *'Grim': Yes. As a thank you for helping, you can keep Mr. Snuggles. *'Mandy': Thanks, Grim. We're gonna miss you. *'Grim': Don't worry, I will see you again soon in the future. *'Mandy': Wait, I can't stand of Gladys' nagging about Billy's future?! What am I going to do? Just then, Billy has an idea. He always wanted to scare Gladys with real monsters but couldn't. *'Billy': I have an idea. Mandy was shocked that he has a new idea. She decide to go along with it along with Grim for fun before going to college. Ending: Skeletons in the Water Closet Gladys experiences a meltdown, she ends up having to go stay with her sister-in-law, Billy's Aunt Sis. *Aunt Sis: Buckle her in, Harold. I don't want her freaking out while I drive. *Harold: Sure, sis. Harold buckled her seatbelt and Aunt Sis start the car. *Aunt Sis: Well, we're off. *Billy: Why's mom's going away to visit Aunt Sis? *Harold: Well, Billy... Uh... *Mandy: Your Mom's cracked up Baby. *Billy: I knew our plan works. *Harold: Your Mom's going away to rest for a while. You two get ready. *Mandy: Oh, right! Get the car ready Billy! *Harold: Goin' already? *Billy: Gotta get there early for freshman orientation. *Harold: What are you waiting for?! Go! Grim waves at Gladys as she sees him again. She screams as Aunt Sis drives off. Billy and Mandy get their car ready. Grim decided to stay as their best friend forever which they accepted. Harold get along with him. The film ends with Billy and Mandy holding hands for the first time.